


Here in Your Arms

by Archangelsanonymous (Pattypixie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - 2000s, Alternate Universe - High School, Emo, Gabriel Monthly Challenge April 2018, Jock Sam Winchester, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypixie/pseuds/Archangelsanonymous
Summary: ***For the April Gabriel Monthly Challenge***Sam Winchester, star on the Lawrence soccer team, has a great family, a great life, and an inescapable interest in Gabriel Novak, the resident president of the art club and scene queen, who hates him. What's he to do?





	Here in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, who is ready for some good mid-2000's nostalgia? This is loosely based on my own experience as a scene kid and I'm sure if any of you were, you'll get flashbacks. 
> 
> FYI: This fic WILL have more chapters eventually, but I need to finish what I have going on rn before jumping into something new.
> 
> Enjoy!

     “Here we are,” John sighed, pulling the 1967 Impala up to the front of Lawrence High School.

     “Thanks, dad,” Sam shrugged his backpack over his shoulder and opened up the passenger side door.

     “Practice tonight?” John asked, before Sam had a chance to close the door.

     “Yeah,” Sam confirmed. “I’ll get a ride home with Brady.” He closed the door and bent down to look in the backseat. “Have a good day at school, Adam.” Sam reached in the backseat and ruffled his little brother’s hair. Adam giggled and waved goodbye to his older brother as he pulled back and watched the Impala take off to the elementary school. He sighed and smiled a bit, proud of their family.

     Sam only knew his biological mother, Mary, through pictures. Dean had said she died then he was six months old in a fire. Neither his dad nor his brother ever went into detail about it, and Sam never pushed the subject. He imagined it was a pretty devastating experience for the both of them. John remarried when Sam was 5, and Kate was a fantastic mother to Sam and Dean. Two years later, their family grew when Kate gave birth to Adam. At first, Sam had trouble adapting to being a big brother, but Dean was more than happy to help him learn. They lived happily for a long while until Kate collapsed one day during her shift at the hospital. They found a mass in her brain and quickly diagnosed it as cancer. Kate only lived six months after her diagnosis, but it was long enough for her to see Adam’s 8 th birthday. John promised her that he would move on, but both Sam and Dean knew he wouldn’t. After both of his wives dying, John wouldn’t be able to risk losing another.

     Now, it was just the four of them, but it was better than nothing. Dean chose to work with John at his auto garage when he got out of high school to help pay the bills. At first there was a huge argument because John wanted Dean to go back to school, but they eventually came to a compromise when Dean agreed to take some auto classes at the local community college. All and all, they made a pretty solid family, and Sam couldn’t imagine it any other way.

     Sam made his way into the school, smiling and waving as he walked down the hall at whoever called his name. Though his locker was close to the fieldhouse, he hung a right as he walked in, heading toward the arts wing. Down these halls, people didn’t call his name constantly or ask him questions about the game the previous night. He found it peaceful in a way. It also helped that walking these halls made it inevitable that he pass by the most outlandish clique in the school. The scene kids. He turned a corner and held his breath as he spotted them. Balthazar (his real name was Paul), Meg, Charlie, Jo, and—Sam’s breath caught—Gabriel. He wasn’t sure when his fascination with him began. Sam just knew that every time he saw Gabriel’s blond hair streaked with bright blue, his chest tightened, and he wanted to know everything about him.

     Meg made brief eye contact with Sam before he ducked his head, pretending he wasn’t staring. He tightened his grip on the strap of his bag as he walked by, straining his ears to attempt to hear part of their conversation.

     “—new MCR album? It’s so edgy.”

     “I know. I feel like it’s literally about my life.”

     “Shut the fuck up, Bal. Your dad’s a dentist and your mom teaches yoga at the Y.”

     “That’s why she’s so hot…”

     “Oh my god, Charlie, shut up about my mom!”

     “Make me, you emo piece of shit.”

     Sam snickered a little at the conversation and Gabriel looked up at him. His eyes—emerald green today—narrowed and he scoffed.

     “Fuck off, Winchester,” Gabriel spat, turning back to his friends. Sam frowned and walked off quickly, already gotten what he wanted. It hurt to have Gabriel say that to him, but all he really wanted by walking by them each day was to get to know them just a little better. It wasn’t that he wanted to be like them; he was more than happy hanging out with his fellow teammates and chasing a soccer scholarship. Sam just hoped that one day, he might work up the courage to ask Gabriel to coffee or something and they could have something in common to talk about. It turned out that he enjoyed a lot of the music that they listened to. Of course, he kept his public music interests to whatever happened to be popular that week, but in private, he had really begun to appreciate artists like Taking Back Sunday, Bright Eyes, and Hellogoodbye.

     After taking the roundabout way, Sam finally got to his locker and was immediately surrounded by several of his teammates. Cas, Gabriel’s cousin, had the locker right next to his and he, Benny, and Brady were already chatting about their practice that night.

     “Hey, Sam.”

     He turned at the soft voice coming from his other side. “Hey, Jess.” Sam smiled at the blond cheerleader, clutching her books to her chest.

     “Ready for the game tomorrow?” Jess asked, shifting her weight.

     “Yeah, of course,” Sam pulled a few books out of his locker and balanced them in his arms. “You ready for that calc test today?”

     “Ugh,” Jess rolled her eyes dramatically. “Don’t remind me! I’m gonna fail so hard.”

     Sam closed his locker and sighed. “No, you’re not. That’s what all that studying was for, right?”

     “Yeah, yeah of course,” Jess’s cheeks flushed a little as the bell rang. She took a breath and smiled, “See you then?”

     “Absolutely,” Sam nodded and walked past her to head to his first class. Cas quickly caught up to him and nudged his shoulder.

     “So, when are you going to ask Jess out?” Cas asked, smiling.

     “What?” Sam sputtered. “I don’t—Why would you—I mean—Really?”

     “She is definitely attracted to you, Sam,” Cas explained. “Not to mention, she’s probably the most popular girl in school.”

     Sam walked into the classroom and chose his usual seat, last seat in the third row, and sighed. “I don’t know, man. I mean she’s cute but…”

     Cas set his books down on the desk in front of Sam’s. “She has guys falling all over her, but she’s been holding out for you.” He sat down, then turned his body so he was facing Sam again. “Everyone has come to that conclusion.”

     “Way to put me on the spot,” Sam grumbled, sitting down. He was paging through his history notes when a flash of blue caught his eye by the door. Gabriel had walked in and taken his usual seat, the one closest to the door. Sam tried his best to not make it seem obvious that he was staring, but it was hard to keep his eyes off of him. While he acted like he didn’t care about anything, he seemed rather invested in his schoolwork and took detailed notes. The bell rang, signaling the start of class and Gabriel opened his book.

     “Alright class,” Mr. Armstrong announced, “let’s go over last night’s homework.”

***

“Yeah, see you later,” Sam absentmindedly said as Cas passed by him while gathering his notes after class. A paper slipped off of the desk and he rolled his eyes before reaching down to grab it. Something caught his eye as he bent down and noticed it was paper folded up into a triangle shape. Sam smirked. A note. He picked it up and turned it over to see who it was addressed to. “Gabe” was scribbled on it in metallic purple gel pen and his eyes widened. Quickly, Sam looked up to see if anyone else was still in the classroom before pocketing the note and grabbing his things.

Sam quickly forgot about the note in his pocket and went through his day as usual. No soccer practice was scheduled, so Dean picked him up with Adam, and let him know that their dad was working late.

“It’s cool, I have to study anyway,” Sam shrugged. “Pizza night, then?” He looked up at his brother and grinned.

“You got it,” Dean flashed him a quick smile before focusing back on the road. “None of that veggie pizza though.”

“Come on,” Sam whined. “I really like it!”

“Eww, gross,” Adam interjected from the backseat.

“See? You’re the only one that eats it, bitch!” Dean retorted.

“Jerk,” Sam countered. “Fine, but at least one of them has mushrooms on it.”

Dean pulled into the driveway of their house and parked. “Deal. I’ll call ya down when it gets here.”

         “Bitch!” Adam yelled as Sam was getting out and Dean burst out into laughter. After a quick disapproving look to Dean, he walked inside and bounded up the stairs, looking forward to a little quiet time. He set his bag down, then grabbed a clean-ish pair of gym shorts to change into. No plans meant no pants. As he emptied his pockets, he noticed the note that he shoved in there earlier. Right. The note meant for Gabriel. Sam bit his lip and looked around his room as if someone from school was going to see him, then opened it. It looked like a conversation between him and Meg. Something about her myspace being hacked by an ex and needing Gabriel’s new screen name. Sam’s heart started racing when he realized that he had Gabriel’s myspace name now. “xXxFaLLeN_AnGeLxXx” was written in black, fine-point sharpie and Gabriel’s obvious scrawl.

       Sam quickly sat down at his desk and turned on his computer. He waited the couple minutes it took to pull up Myspace, then searched for Gabriel’s screen name. A couple times, he got it wrong, capitalizing the wrong letters, but soon he had the correct profile pulled up. Taking Back Sunday’s “You Are So Last Summer” played through his speakers as gold sparkles fell down across the black and white page. Color only came to the page when Sam hovered over pictures, which the code turned black and white by default. Sam clicked on Gabriel’s profile picture, a selfie shot from above to show off his hair, and felt like he had won the lottery. Dozens of pictures featuring Gabriel were there once the page loaded and Sam had to remind himself to breathe. Okay, so maybe he had more than just a casual interest in him. Sam noticed a really interesting picture with some lyrics from one of his favorite Hellogoodbye songs and went to go comment on it but remembered he wasn’t friends with Gabriel yet. He went back out to Gabriel’s main profile page, and hovered over the add button but paused. Gabriel would never accept his request. Sam’s top friend was his brother, for Christ’s sake.

      The rest of Sam’s night (interrupted only when he had to run downstairs and grab a few slices of pizza) was spent stealing pictures from some scene kid in Maryland and uploading them to a fake profile, Jared AKA “HARTBR3AK!AtThEDiScO”. He said he was from a town about an hour away so it didn’t look weird, but no one would ask to meet up. When he was done, he added as many scene kids he could find, including Balthazar, Meg, and Charlie. As he started to get friends in, he carefully selected his top 10, putting Tom as his top friend, to be ironic of course. Once he felt like his fake profile was acceptable, he went and found Gabriel again, pressing the add button with confidence this time. Gabriel’s profile indicated that he was online, so Sam sat and waited, nervously awaiting if the request would be accepted.

     Almost an hour passed before the notification finally popped up that his request had been accepted. Sam was leaning back in his chair and almost fell backwards at the sudden alert. He quickly righted himself up and put his face almost inches from the screen, making sure it was true. A few moments later, a message came in from Gabriel. Sam’s heart pounded in his chest as he opened it.

**From: xXxFaLLeN_AnGeLxXx**

**RAwR! Dats hello in dinosawr XD**

**ur hair iz rly kool pc4pc???**

     Holy shit, Sam was in.

**Author's Note:**

> Zomg promo4promo?
> 
> Tumblr: @archangelsanonymous  
> Twitter: @Pattypixie


End file.
